Baffy II
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Baffy the second part... Baffy la segunda parte.. si no han leido la primera parte.. yo les recomiendo que la lean antes de la segunda. Dejen comentarios porfavor! si quieren que esta historia continue por favor avisenme!


Se estiro encontrándose aun acostado. No quería abrir los ojos, su cuerpo aun se encontraba demasiado cansado como para que pudiese salir de la cama. Respiro hondo y dejo que sus emplumadas manos recorrieran las suaves sabanas sobre las que estaba recostado. Mientras las sentía, su mano acabo topándose contra algo. Aun sin abrir sus ojos levanto la mano y con sus dedos comenzó a tentar lo que estaba recostado a su lado o mejor dicho a quien estaba recostado a su lado.

Suave…- pensó sintiendo el calor y lo suave que era.

Eso no esta bien, Duck. – murmuro Bugs mientras veía como la mano de Daffy paseaba por su abdomen.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos y saliendo rápidamente de la cama, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuarto, aquella era la habitación del conejo, quien por cierto se encontraba recostado en la cama, tallándose ambos ojos con sus manos para después dirigir su mirada hacia él.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué diablos era lo que había hecho? Se llevo ambas manos al pico mientras veía con pánico al conejo que yacía sobre la cama, mirándolo con desconcierto.

Rápidamente Bugs comprendió que Daffy necesitaría mucho tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a aquello, los cambios tendrían que ir mas despacio de ahora en adelante. Sonrió levemente al ver al ceño fruncido del pato y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¡deja de mirarme conejo despreciable!- le grito al ver que aquella mirada no se alejaba de él y que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

El conejo se limito a mostrar una sonrisa tranquila y un tanto engreída y después le hizo señales para que el pato volviese a la cama. Era domingo, no tenían que trabajar y lo mas seguro es que sam y sylvestre siguieran en cama, por lo tanto no tenían que preocuparse de que alguien los molestase.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se adentro en la cama al lado del conejo, quedando frente a frente, separados por pocos centímetros. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con estar algún día así con el? Con despertarse y ver al conejo ahí a su lado. Mas sin embargo había un problema dentro de toda esa perfección, una sensación permanecía en él, una sensación que le decía que aquello podía desaparecer en cualquier momento y que cuando lo hiciera acabaría más destrozado de lo que estaba antes.

Bugs miro al pato jugar con la sabana, se notaba que algo le preocupaba, lo podía ver a través de ese ceño fruncido y esa mueca.

¿quieres algo de desayunar, duck?- pregunto y ahora los ojos del pato habían vuelto a mirar los suyos.

Estaba apunto de dar su respuesta cuando el timbreo del celular que continuaba posado sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a resonar por la habitación y los nervios de Bugs se alteraron. Sabia que era el y sabia que Daffy también era consciente de ello por que sus ojos negros ahora miraban hacia el objeto que vibraba y no dejaba de hacer ruido.

Se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular, haciendo que el conejo hiciera un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no abalanzarse hacia él y arrebatárselo, no quería que contestara, no quería que hablara con ese tonto marciano, pero… eso era algo que no iba a poder evitar.

Daffy leyó el nombre que estaba en la pantalla y dejo de sentir sus dedos, ¿tenia que responder? En algún momento tendría que enfrentarse ante el marciano y la tontería que había hecho anoche de responder a su llamada, no había sido mas que eso, una estupidez de su parte. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y cuando estaba a punto de picar el botón para contestar, sintió aquellas manos enguantadas colocándose sobre las suyas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el conejo ya tenía el celular en su oreja.

Que hay de nuevo Doc?- su voz era desconcertantemente tranquila.

¡¿Qué demonios haces orejudo?- se abalanzo sobre el conejo intentando quitarle el celular.

Una batalla por recuperar el pequeño artefacto y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba boca abajo contra el colchón, con el cuerpo del conejo sobre el suyo, una mano del tonto conejo mantenía a las dos suyas inmóviles.

_Quiero hablar con Dodgers. Que es lo que le has hecho? Donde están?- _Se podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz.

Iba a responder pero las manos del pato se lograron liberar de su agarre y ahora estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del pato que estaba boca arriba, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba el cuerpo, manteniéndolo pegado contra el de el con fuerza.

Marvin…- logro decir con su gracioso tono de voz.

Este no era el, había actuado por esa tonta sensación de celos que lo había vuelto a atacar. Dejo caer su frente sobre el hombro del pato y ahora lo único que podía pensar era que después de todo ese cuerpo esbelto y delicado era suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo quieto por un tiempo y para soportar su peso completamente.

Lamento por no haber llamado-

Lo escucho disculparse y soltar una pequeña risa fingida que hizo agitar el pecho contra el suyo.

Claro, iré a casa pronto y ahí hablaremos… - volvió sus ojos hacia el conejo, pero este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. – los tres podremos poner esto en claro entonces…-

Era cobarde, por supuesto que lo era. Pero en esos momentos… era lo mejor para todos, un poco de claridad después de todo ese desastre de emociones y acontecimientos. Sintió el cuerpo del conejo moverse y separarse del suyo e inconsciente mente su ceño se frunció, había sido muy cómodo el sentir el calor de su pelaje contra su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto sin siquiera mirarlo, no estaba molesto de hecho, estaba un tanto orgulloso por el pato que había logrado tomar las riendas y que al fin estaba dispuesto a poner las cosas en claro. Pero había una pulsación dentro suyo que lo hacia sentir incomodo ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir al marciano? ¿Qué había descubierto que lo prefería a el? ¿Qué tal vez aquello era un error de lo cual se había arrepentido? No era posible, pero por más imposible que le resultase el pensar en aquello… esa sensación de preocupación no se desvanecía.

¿Estaba molesto? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Tal vez el haber contestado la llamada del marciano no había sido la mejor de las opciones, no estando con Bugs en la cama.

Después de todo no eres tan fuerte como pareces, he podido someterte fácilmente.- bromeo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. – esta claro quien es el mas fuerte de los dos.-

La sonrisa engreída del conejo le hizo saber que no estaba molesto.

Anoche no opinabas lo mismo ¿cierto, Doc?-

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y traviesa con un aire de malicia. El pato frunció el ceño rápidamente y se cruzo de brazos, podía ver el color rojo colocarse sobre esa cara de enojo e incomodidad.

Supongo que iremos a ver al marciano- dijo sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

Fingía estar tranquilo, fingía que nada estaba ocurriendo y que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que si le importaba. Diecisiete años y el pato aun no sabia como ver a través de su sonrisa tranquila y su apariencia segura… o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba…

¿estas preocupado?-

Podía escuchar burla en aquella pregunta y sintió su cuerpo congelarse, pero el continuaba moviéndose manteniendo su aspecto seguro.

Increíble… ¿acaso el gran Bugs Bunny esta preocupado por esta confrontación de los hechos?- soltó una carcajada al aire.

Me parece que estas mas preocupado tu que yo. O tal vez estas demasiado confundido ¿no Doc?- dejo el plato del pato sobre la mesa. – neee… creo que sabes que no importa la decisión que tomes, yo te respaldare… ¿lo sabes no Doc?-

¿Qué era lo que eso significaba? Entonces si el elegía al marciano por encima del conejo, este se quedaría de brazos cruzados, viendo como se desarrolla todo de lejos ¿se daría por vencido así de fácil? La respuesta era un simple no, pero eso no era algo que Daffy tuviese que saber. El conejo era un ganador por naturaleza, así lo habían diseñado. Todo lo que quería lo obtenía, de alguna manera siempre lo acababa obteniendo, así que el fracaso no era algo a lo que el estuviese acostumbrado.

El viaje en limosina fue incomodo… estando los dos ahí. Permanecía con sus brazos cruzados mirando por la ventaba mientras observaba a la gente caminar por las aceras y a los demás carros moviéndose a un ritmo un poco mas lento.

Había tomado una decisión, quería al conejo, como a ninguna otra persona como a nadie mas que hubiese conocido, eso era un hecho. Pero había aun un problema dentro de sus decisiones, aun cuando le quería y deseaba permanecer a su lado, estaba el peligro de que la persona incorrecta se enterase y todo se viniera a bajo tan rápido como una torre de naipes.

Daff…- la voz del conejo lo saco de su mente con su ceño fruncido y volvió su mirada hacia él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres dientudo?- pregunto, pero la mirada seria de Bugs hizo que el sobrenombre que había agregado sonase inapropiado.

¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Doc?-

Seriedad nuevamente y se dio cuenta que el momento de poner las cosas en claro con el conejo había llegado. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción? ¿Alejarse de él, volver a ser solo su amigo o tal vez el unirse a Marvin? Una mano enguantada tomando la suya y los deseos de tenerlo más cerca se encendieron nuevamente. Diecisiete años esperando ser feliz, diecisiete años conservando un sueño que por fin se había hecho realidad… ¿en verdad importaba que todo se llegase a venir abajo? ¿Importaba ahora, ahora que su deseo más loco e incluso inapropiado se había vuelto real? Su cuerpo se movió mas rápido que su razonamiento y su subconsciente había tomado ya una decisión.

Se sorprendo al sentir un suave beso sobre sus labios, eso respondía a todas sus preguntas, ese simple acto le había quitado el peso de encima e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo aun cuando sus labios se mantenían pegados a los del pato.

Creí que eras mas inmaduro, doc. Supongo que te juzgue mal- dijo en cuanto sus labios quedaron libres.

Cállate dientón, que ahora viene la parte complicada ¿Qué tendremos que hacer para que el marciano no nos juegue una rabiata?- un leve sonrojo y le costaba mirar al conejo a los ojos.

Podríamos matarlo o tal vez enviarlo de regreso a su lugar natal… donde quiera que eso sea.- el comentario hizo que los ojos del pato se posaran sobre los de el con enojo. – o, simplemente explicar las cosas como looneys "civilizados" que somos. Todo saldrá bien, no hay de que preocuparse.-

Se llevo las manos a la nuca y cerro sus ojos dejando que estos descansaran, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse.

¡Pues claro, como tu no eres el que debe de dar todo una explicación, es por eso que me puedes decir que no me preocupe!- replico gritándole con enojo ante la expresión despreocupada del conejo. – Conejo estúpido…- murmuro apretando su quijada. – tal vez deba de elegir mejor al tonto marciano, después de todo…-

No alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando los brazos del conejo lo empujaron contra el asiento, obligándolo a recostarse en el, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Nee… no creo que debas de jugar con este tipo de cosas, Duck. Después de todo no querrás que les haga la vida imposible- sonrió con malicia. – No me gusta no tener algo que quiero…-

Aquí es donde me pregunto ¿donde demonios dejaste eso de respaldarme a pesar de mi decisión?- su graciosa forma de hablar hizo sonreír un poco mas al conejo.

Cierto, creo que mentí. Soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarme ganar por alguien así… demasiado egoísta como para dejarte marchar sin haberte hecho sentar cabeza antes. Llevo Diecisiete años esperando por esto, no esperes que no sea egoísta cuando se trata de ti.-

No sabia si sonreír o no, si permanecer callado o decir algo. Solamente ese tonto conejo era capaz de causar ese efecto, lo dejaba sin palabras por instantes.

¿Quién lo diría? Y se suponía que el avaricioso era yo-

El comentario hizo reír al conejo quien ahora volvía a su antigua posición, dándole la oportunidad de erguirse nuevamente.

Lo miro de reojo paran dejar escapar un ligero suspiro. Coloco su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas.

La verdad era que no quería lastimar al marciano, ahora que había escogido permanecer junto a Bugs por completo, el hecho de herir los sentimientos de Marvin, era algo con lo que no estaba tan cómodo. Y esto no se debía precisamente al hecho de que fuera o no lo correcto, después de todo muchas veces el no hacia lo correcto, sino se debía a que le tenia un aprecio especial al marciano; cada vez que esos ojos brillantes que sobresalían de entre todo ese rostro obscuro lo miraban, podía sentir la admiración dentro de ellos, el cariño, la ilusión…. E incluso recordó haberse molestado varias veces consigo mismo cuando sentía acelerarse un poco su corazón cuando se encontraba con el marciano, no sabia si había sido por el tiempo que estuvo lejos del conejo y la falta de su compañía lo había alucinar o si en verdad en algún instante hubo un algo o no.

Preocupación otra vez y el conejo no le gustaba lo que miraba, aun cuando Daffy lo había escogido a él, aun cuando sentía que todo iba a resultar bien, había un espacio de desconfianza al mirar el ceño fruncido, los ojos preocupados y clavados en el suelo, del pato. Deseaba meterse dentro de esa cabeza suya y saber que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, quería saber si el marciano había logrado ocupar algún espacio de ese corazón suyo que el deseaba poseer por completo. Otra vez esos tontos celos… tenia que controlarse, el actuar de manera errónea podría llevarlo a su caos.

Miro a Daffy levantar su mirada y se sorprendió un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron, tenia una ceja arqueada en forma de cuestionamiento, como si le preguntase con la mirada que era lo que estaba pensando. Pero el sonido de la limosina deteniéndose hizo que el momento se viese interrumpido dejándolo ver el cambio radical de expresión en el pato.

Salieron de la limosina y se dirigieron al edificio, apretaron el nivel donde se encontraba el espacioso apartamento y llegaron hasta el sin dirigirse la palabra.

Dodgers- apenas y se habían abierto las puertas del elevador cuando la voz del marciano se dejo escuchar.

Daffy dio un paso y antes de que pudiera salir del elevador, instintivamente su mano tomo la del conejo haciendo que este saliera junto consigo. Nunca seria lo mismo, agarrar a Marvin de la mano era como sostener un objeto más, pero agarrar al conejo de la mano era como una inyección de adrenalina.

Buenos Días, Doc- soltó al ver al marciano.

Su voz se escuchaba tan confiada que el simple hecho de escucharla hizo que la sangre de Marvin ardiera rápidamente. No respondió ante el saludo del conejo, claramente no lo haría.

B…bugs- tartamudeo Porky al verlo entrar junto a Daffy. – se… serias ta…ta…tan amable de ayudarme en la co… co…cocina. –

Pudo sentir la mano de Daffy agarrar la suya con más fuerza en cuanto intento apartarse de él.

¿vamos al estudio, dodgers?- propuso con un tono serio y un tanto deprimido.

Por supuesto- intento sonar lo mas confiado posible.

La mano del conejo correspondió su fuerte agarre y sintió su mano doler un poco haciendo que su fuerza puesta sobre la mano de Bugs se removiera y fue cuando sintió esa mano enguantada abandonando la suya, para seguir a Porky, mientras que el seguía a Marvin. Eso había sido un juego sucio, una traición por parte del conejo, el tener que dar toda la explicación estando el solo, era algo que no le agradaba del todo.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lento y se encontraban dentro de la cocina preparando la comida para el día. Porky obviamente se encargaba de preparar todo para todos y aprovecho el estar con el para hacerlo reír con unas cuantas bromas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el hecho de que el pato se estaba comenzando a tardar.

Por otro lado el pato no tenia tanta suerte, estaba controlando las cosas bastante bien (al menos a su parecer) y lo estaba explicando lo mejor que podía, pero sintió que se venia abajo cuando las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca (no visible) de Marvin.

¿quieres seguir estando a su lado aun cuando te a usado todo este tiempo como un escalón para mantener su apariencia de ganador y astuto?-

Ese fue el comienzo de una serie de argumentos contra el conejo, todos ellos dichos con un tono de desprecio, pero… verdaderos. Cada palabra le traía un recuerdo, tantos años siendo el, el tonto y perdedor mientras que Bugs saboreaba su victoria de siempre, no le gustaba y los argumento de Marvin en contra del conejo estaban ocasionando que un desprecio naciera entre todo ese si se puede decir amor, que tenia por el.

Porky le dio una bandeja con algo de jugo y unas cuantos aperitivos al conejo.

Te V…v…voy a dar la opo….oportunidad de ver que sucede….- sonrió amistosamente.

Bugs supo con la simple mirada del cerdito que era lo que estaba planeando así que no tardo en tomar la bandeja y disponerse a subir las escaleras. Esa simple bandeja iba a ser la salvación del pato, si es que las cosas no iban bien… tenia las esperanza de poder entrar en la conversación, darle un final cortante a Marvin y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Llego hasta la puerta, se acercó a esta pero antes de abrirla, pudo escuchar las palabras del marciano que eran gritadas con enojo hacia el pato.

Date cuenta Daffy, si estas a su lado no seras nada. El siempre será el perfecto y a ti te seguirán tomando como el idiota amigo del ganador, o tal vez el tipo tonto que va lambiéndole las patas a la estúpida estrella de conejo para que este le de trabajo a su lado aun cuando tenga que actuar como un perdedor para que él pueda brillar.-

Palabras… esas sencillas palabras tocaron nuevamente esa fibra sensible y los ánimos del conejo decayeron tan rápido como la sonrisa de su rostro. Coloco su frente contra la puerta, dolía su pecho con cada segundo de silencio que transcurría, esas palabras hacían guerra en la cabeza del pato y él lo sabia bien. Puso sus manos enguantadas sobre la puerta, mientras escuchaba las horrendas cosas que Marvin decía. Cosas horrendas de su carácter, de su carrera, de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamiento; cosas que el nunca había pensado pero que en ese momento asimilaba a detalle tomando recuerdos de su memoria y confirmando las palabras del marciano, como maldita sea nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bastardo que era, de todos los problemas que le había atraído al pato, de todo lo que este tuvo que sacrificar para que él se encontrara en esos momentos en plena fama. Daffy nunca había tenido las mismas oportunidades de disfrutar la gloria, nunca tuvo tantos años para saborearla y todo por su culpa… y ahora bien ¿todos los looneys pensaban eso de el? ¿Todos creían que era un engreído, egoísta, traidor, avaro, ambicioso, estafador, falto de talento y un sin numero de insultos mas?

Pero la verdad es que eso no le dolería tanto, no si el pato dijera algo, mas sin embargo Daffy permanecía en silencio. Se encontraba con la espalda recargada contra la puerta, ignorando por completo que del otro lado se encontraba el conejo escuchando cada simple palabra del marciano y deseando escuchar su voz graciosa decir algo, lo que fuese, solo quería saber que dentro de su cabeza había una decisión clara y que esto terminaría rápido, por que le dolía, tanto silencio hacia que su corazón palpitara doliente.

Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza y el dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Dos extremos suyos estaban luchando por dominarlo, sabia que muchas de las cosas que Marvin estaba diciendo eran tristemente cierta y que el nunca había querido verlas, que él siempre las había ignorado por el fuerte cariño que le mantenía al conejo… pero tantos argume ntos, tantas verdades que salían a la luz en ese momento presentándose frente a él, abofeteándolo, no hacían mas que despertar el desprecio que tal vez siempre ha estado ahí, suprimido por su enloquecido amor. Las manos le sudaban y su ceño comenzaba a doler, al igual que sus dientes que eran apretados con fuerza.

Fue en ese segundo cuando todo se presento como una extraña película frente a sus ojos ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad estaba comenzando a odiar a ese conejo que conocía desde hacer más de diecisiete años? Ese conejo que significo su mayor deseo, que significo su mas loco anhelo, anhelo a que fuese suyo. Lo recordó, el momento en que la flecha había atravesado su corazón.

_flashback_

Había sido un mal día en el trabajo, las cosas no habían salido como él hubiese deseado y como si eso no fuese suficiente, había tenido una fuerte pelea con Porky, la única persona que realmente lo estimaba. Estaba fuera del estudio de grabación, escondido justamente en el callejón que se encontraba a un lado, llovía a mares pero no le importaba, si se enfermaba no importaba, si alguien le robaba tampoco importaba. Miraba el piso húmedo donde se comenzaba a formar un charco y dejo que sus patas jugaran un poco con el agua acumulada, eso le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, ese lago donde el sol brillaba alegremente… extrañaba esos días de paz.

El frio estaba comenzando a reaccionar contra su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar fuertemente…

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-

Esa voz, era la voz del looney nuevo que hacia no mucho había llegado al lugar. Rápidamente quito su rostro triste y lo cambio por el típico rostro de alegría y locura de siempre.

¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo conejo?- sonrió ampliamente. –lo lamento, aun no logro recordar tu nombr…-

No había podido acabar de decir cuando un brazo pasó sobre sus hombros acercándolo al cuerpo del conejo, haciendo que los dos acabaran pegados resguardándose bajo la sombrilla que sostenía el conejo. Esa fue la primera vez que noto que él era un poco más alto y que su pelaje era increíblemente suave.

Si te quedas aquí te mojaras mas y te enfermaras, entonces jamás me lo perdonare…- mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. – a nadie le gustaría ver al increíblemente lunático pato, apagado por una enfermedad ¿cierto?-

Le guiño el ojo y lo supo, supo que el había logrado ver a través de su mascara de alegría, esa tristeza que llevaba por dentro no se había podido esconder de sus ojos. Fue cuando lo flecho, esa sonrisa, esa personalidad confiada e incómodamente engreída lo tenía anonadado.

Ahora bien… dejo esbozar una sonrisa que después se convirtió en una carcajada que estaba notablemente fuera de lugar y había dejado con cara de signo de interrogación tanto al conejo como al marciano.

Si, ese conejo me ha robado mucho, pero me ha regresado el doble entonces el verdadero delincuente soy yo. Sé que no soy una persona fácil de lidiar, pero aun así el a lidiado conmigo diecisiete años, conmigo, mi mal carácter y todos mis defectos, y mis caprichos los a cumplido todos y cada uno… con una paciencia irritantemente inacabable.- en su voz se escuchaba un poco de desprecio esparcido entre toda esa alegría tranquila. – maldición, yo no puedo verle defectos, aun cuando quisiera son demasiadas las cosas que a soportado de mi, que me ha dado sin replicarme, sin pedirme nada, que sencillamente no lo puedo ver tan imperfecto como me lo pintas. Tal vez es engreído… pero es Bugs Bunny, su talento gira alrededor de esa personalidad engreída y tediosamente victoriosa, entonces si esos son sus defectos… ¿Por qué lo hacen ver tan ridículamente perfecto?-

Silencio… y la puerta se abrió dejándolo perder su equilibrio por un momento.

Neee… ¿Qué hay viejo? Solo venia ha darles unos… unas… cosas….- el ceño fruncido de Daffy hizo que se intimidara un poco, el pato no lucia nada alegre y el sabia porque.

El pato no era tonto, muy por el contrario. Sabía que él había estado escuchando la conversación.

¿Qué demonios haces, dientón?- apretó su puño con fuerza. El que Marvin escuchara sus pensamientos acerca del conejo era una cosa, pero que el conejo mismo los supiera era algo completamente distinto.

Yo, nada ¿tu que haces Doc?- sonrió.

Bueno ¡larguémonos de aquí de una vez!- le grito – nos vemos después Marvin-

Tomo nuevamente la mano de Bugs y lo arrastro hacia la planta baja para despedirse de Porky, quien se limito a sonreír complacido por la reacción normal del pato, y tras despedirse rápidamente, se dirigieron devuelta a la limosina.

Se sentía incomodo nuevamente mirando por la ventana, sabiendo que los ojos del conejo lo miraban de reojo mientras que su mano emplumada continuaba tomando la enguantada, aun y cuando se encontraban sentados.

Así que soy perfecto… eso siempre lo he sabido…-

Un comentario con un tono burlón y fue suficiente para hacer que el pato se saliera de sus casillas y comenzara a gritarle nuevamente, mientras que el rojo de su rostro se encendía un poco mas.

¡Maldición ¿que demonios hacías oyendo todo desde la puerta? ¡Eso es acoso! ¡es atentado contra la privacidad!-

No lo es… no es mi culpa que estuvieran hablando tan fuerte- sonreía burlonamente y sabia que eso que hacia que el enojo de Daffy se volviese mayor.

¡Maldito Conejo!- maldijo soltando la mano de Bugs de golpe y sentándose lo mas lejos que pudo.

Por más que quisiera inculcarle miedo, ese ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y pecho inflado por el enojo, lo hacían verse solamente más… atractivo para el conejo. Las palabras que el pato había dicho habían sido como una medicina, la cura de todos sus males de corazón que habia estado sufriendo, la cura para los cuestionamientos en su cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa se mostro en su rostro mientras que se acercaba al pato se puso frente a el confrontando aquella mirada de asesino que era dirigida hacia el.


End file.
